This invention relates in general to a shingle, and in particular, to a roofing shingle having cutouts and tabs, and for a process of making such shingles. More particularly, this invention pertains to a tabbed shingle and a method of cutting such a shingle from a continuous granule covered shingle sheet in such a manner as to improve the efficiency of the cutting process and the visual appearance of the shingle on the roof
In the past, roofing shingles have had to satisfy two main functions when applied to a roof deck. The first function is to provide a durable, weatherproof covering for the roof deck. Roof shingles, whatever their form, are intended to provide a means of sheltering the structure below the shingles from precipitation and the deleterious effects of sun and wind. Roof shingles installed on the roof deck must perform these protecting functions for a reasonable period of time. The second function is to present an aesthetically pleasing architectural feature which enhances the overall appeal of the structure to which the shingles have been applied. This aesthetic function has been satisfied by providing asphalt shingles with various butt edge contours and surface treatments which operate to simulate more traditional, and in most cases more expensive, forms of roof coverings, such as, thatch, wooden shakes, slates, and even tiles of various forms.
Natural slate tiles have long been used as a roof covering. Natural slate is a durable material and is considered to provide an aesthetically pleasing look or appearance to a roof. One of the features of roofs of natural slate is that different sources of slate have different colors, and the availability of any one color in any particular region of the country will determine its relative price with respect to slate of other colors available. Therefore, natural slate roofs tend to have a predominant color, such as gray, with one or more additional, more expensive accent colors interspersed to add variety. An example of a common mix of colors for a slate roof might include roughly 60 percent of the tiles having a light gray background color, about 15 percent of the tiles having a purple color, and about 25 percent of the tiles having a dark gray color.
A problem with natural slate roofs is that the installed cost is extremely high. Therefore, alternatives in the form of asphalt shingles and highly filled plastic resin tiles that mimic the look of natural slate have been developed. In the case. of asphalt is shingles mimicking the look of natural slate, each shingle is typically provided with relatively wide tabs, such as for example, 9 inches wide, separated by relatively narrow cutouts, such as 1 inch wide. When these shingles are cut, they are typically made with a half-cutout at each end so that when adjacent shingles are laid end-to-end on the roof a complete 1-inch cutout is formed.
The tabs of slate-look asphalt shingles are covered with colored granules to simulate slate tiles of different colors, with each tab having a generally uniform color to provide the visual impression that each tab is an individual natural slate tile. The shingles are typically laminated shingles, and the color of the underlay showing through the cutouts is usually darker than the tabs of the overlay to further enhance the appearance of thickness for the simulated tiles. To achieve this look or appearance, the shingle must be carefully manufactured with apparatus that enables each tab to be provided with a uniform colored appearance, with the color of each tab being either different or alike from each adjoining or neighboring tab, as dictated by the color pattern of the slate tiles that are being simulated.
The most aesthetically pleasing slate tile look requires the use of cutouts having a generally uniform width. This is not a problem for the complete cutouts cut by the cutting cylinder. However, where two shingles are laid end-to-end in a longitudinal course on the roof, there is difficulty assuring that the two half-cutouts of adjacent shingles will form a complete cutout that is sufficiently uniform in width with respect to the other cutouts (i.e., the whole cutouts formed by the cutting cylinder) for an aesthetically pleasing appearance on the roof. In order to produce perfectly formed half-cutouts very precise manufacturing control is required. It would be advantageous if there could be developed a shingle manufacturing operation that better accommodated the need for shingle cutouts having uniform widths.
The above objects as well as other objects not specifically enumerated are achieved by a granule covered roofing shingle having a lower, tab portion, an upper, headlap portion, a first end and a second end, the shingle being suitable for installing on roof decks end-to-end with similar shingles in overlapping longitudinal courses, the tab portion having tabs and cutouts. The shingle has a fractional tab at each end of the shingle, and one or more whole tabs positioned between the ends of the shingle. The whole tabs and fractional tabs include a layer of granules to form a color blend, wherein both the fractional tabs of the shingle have the same color blend. When the shingle is installed on a roof deck with other substantially identically shaped shingles in overlapping longitudinal courses, adjacent shingles in the same course of shingles have fractional tabs that adjoin each other and that are of the same generally uniform color blend so that the two adjoining fractional tabs have the appearance of a single tab.
According to this invention there is also provided a roof of the shingles of the invention.
According to this invention there is also provided a pair of granule covered roofing shingles, each shingle having a lower, tab portion, an upper, headlap portion, a first end and a second end, the shingles being suitable for installing on roof decks with the first end of the second shingle abutting the second end of the first shingle. The shingles are adapted for installation end-to-end with similar shingles in overlapping longitudinal courses. The tab portion of each shingle has tabs and cutouts, the shingles each having a fractional tab at each end of the shingle, and at least one whole tab positioned between the ends of each shingle. The whole tabs and the fractional tabs include a layer of granules to form color blends. The fractional tab at the first end of the second shingle and the fractional tab at the second end of the first shingle are of substantially the same generally uniform first color blend. At least one of the whole tabs of at least one of the shingles is of a second color blend different from the first color blend of the fractional tabs.
According to this invention there is also provided a roof of the shingles of the invention, wherein the shingles are installed on a roofing deck in overlapping courses, with the tabs of the shingles of a second course overlapping the headlap portion of the shingles of a lower, first course. Each of the tabs of the second course are positioned between two adjacent tabs of shingles on the first course. The tabs of the shingles of a third course overlap the headlap portion of the shingles of the second course. Each of the tabs of the second course are positioned between two adjacent tabs of shingles on the first course. The tabs of the second color blend on the second course are positioned between tabs of the first and third color blends on the first and third courses.
According to this invention there is also provided a process of making granule covered roofing shingles comprising coating a shingle mat to form an asphalt coated sheet, and applying granules to the asphalt coated sheet to form a granule covered sheet having distinct color portions of generally uniformly appearing color blends. cutouts are cut between the distinct portions to define tabs in the granule covered sheet, where each tab corresponds with one of the distinct color portions. The granule covered sheet is end cut to form individual shingles, where the end cuts are positioned within a tab so that each shingle has a fractional tab at each end of the shingle.